


Worth It

by Bookcaseninja



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikat18/gifts).



As soon as Gideon had declared you and Johnny injury-free - aside from the effects of the pollen, but that wasn’t something she could fix - Johnny was at your side, grabbing your hand and all but dragging you out of medbay. You thought he was going to take you to your bedroom - which was closer to medbay than his - but instead he pulled you through a doorway just around the corner.

At first you thought he’d pulled you into Ray’s room and you opened your mouth to scold him as the door slid shut. Then he turned on the light and you blinked in surprise at the sight of bright white tiles.

This isn’t my room,“ You said, only half joking.

Johnny wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into him. "Each of my thoughts about you are improper,” He murmured, and his hand was hot through the thin fabric of your shirt.

"Improper enough that you couldn’t walk ten more feet to my room?“ You asked, but not unkindly. The pollen sad starting to affect you too and you couldn’t bring yourself to push his arms away when he wrapped the other one around your waist as well.

"Exactly.” He flashed a smirk at you, then leaned in and kissed your neck. “I need you, love,” He whispered against your skin.

You tried to back up, but he moved with you, his arms tightening their grip. “We’re gonna get caught,” You protested. It was weak though. The pollen was clouding your mind, making coherent thought difficult. Your will was quickly disappearing and he knew it.

Johnny kissed a trail across you neck, to _that_ spot that made your knees turn to jelly. A surprised squeak escaped your lips and he did it again, nipping at your skin a little. You found yourself grasping at his shoulders, unsure if you were trying to push him away or pull him closer. Either way, he made a satisfied noise.

"I’ll make it worth it,“ He promised. You couldn’t bring yourself to turn him down.

At least Nate didn’t knock until after the two of you were finished.


End file.
